


A Time to Learn

by Fabrisse



Category: Kings
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a concert, David stays with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time to Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rounds of Kink, Round 21, prompter: oteap. I didn't get all the kinks worked in, but I hope she likes it.  
>  **Prompt:** innocence  
>  **Kink** topping from the bottom, flirting, sex in vehicles, partially clothed sex

Jack leaned back in the limo and looked at his companion. David Shepherd was just… Jack couldn't even think of a good description. Innocent wasn't the word, not really, but, according to Claudia, while David had been good at a hot and heavy make out session, he'd left her alone rather than take her to bed.

It could be Michelle; some guys got that way when they were in love -- reclaiming their virginity, he supposed. But, somehow, that didn't feel right.

David looked back over at him and asked, "Do you actually like jazz? Or is it like your mother and ballet?"

"Michelle told you that."

David shrugged, but didn't deny it.

Jack said, "In college, I'd've laughed at anyone who said they liked jazz. _Joshua's Last Trump_ or _The Field of Bones_ were more my thing, but a friend introduced me to it at a small club. For awhile we went once a week, and heard all different types of music that come under the rubric of jazz. So, no. I don't like jazz. I like this style and this group, and I'm really glad I could use my influence to have them open Shiloh's new Concert Hall."

David nodded as if something slid into place. "And I take it Katrina Ghent doesn't care for jazz?"

"She'd have come tonight, but I chose not to ask her. _Jeremiad's_ music feels too personal to share."

"With your fiancée? And, yet, I'm here."

Jack glanced at him. "You could be a mistake, but I think, if you're willing to open yourself to the possibilities, that you could become a huge fan of theirs."

"Why not invite Michelle, too?"

"I tried. A year or two ago, I asked her to a smaller concert. It was a different band, but, the music doesn't open her mind -- or her heart -- the way it does mine. Ballet's her joy. I'd rather be hit in the head with a mallet."

David smiled a little at that. 

Jack went on, "My mother has the right of it. The people must know what the war is for, that there will be room for joy and time to make music and dance when our struggle has ended."

"Time to love," David said.

***  
The opening act was energetic. The music appealed to David, but he noticed Jack seemed bored.

Jack whispered behind his hand, "They're fun, but they're superficial. That's not why I listen."

David nodded. 

At the break people came to talk to Jack; champagne flowed. David took one glass to sip slowly, and noticed Jack do the same. 

The lights flashed, and _Jeremiad_ took the stage. David didn't know what he'd expected, but it wasn't four grave men -- older than Silas, possibly older than David's grandfather -- who could pluck notes from the air and send them weaving through your soul. He glanced at Jack, who was transfixed and transcendent on the waves of music, before turning back to the stage and losing himself in the sound.

Over an hour later, Jeremiad left the stage, only to be called back, implored to play again. They started with a fast piece, variations on the biggest pop song of the summer, transforming the saccharin into dark honey wine. There was a long breath for applause, and then the gentleman on vibraharp struck two notes.

Next to him, Jack froze before starting to rise. David tugged his sleeve, startled to see tears on Jack's face. He covered his mouth so none could read his lips, and whispered, "Jack, you can't let them see you leave. It would be talked of."

Jack lowered himself back on his chair. David took his hand, held it to give his prince an anchor as the music washed over them, and Jack wept silently to hear it.

When the piece ended, the hall was hushed. _Jeremiad_ left the stage, and as the applause began and went wild, Jack rose and led it. The group did not come back and Jack turned away as the lights brightened so people could depart.

***  
All Jack said to the driver was, "My place." The drive was silent.

Jack got out, and David got out with him. "You can't be alone right now. You don't have to talk to me. I'll just stay until a friend you trust can get here."

Jack nodded and signaled to the chauffeur that he could leave.

Once in his apartment, Jack walked over to the bar and tried to play host. "What would you like to drink?"

"Coffee, if you have it."

Jack glared. "Keeping sober to babysit me?"

"No. I'm afraid if I have an intoxicant, I'll lose the music."

Jack put down the drink he'd been fixing for himself and said, "I've been told I have a wonderful coffee maker in the kitchen. Perhaps one of us can figure it out."

Half an hour of silence and strong coffee later, David said, "Who were you remembering?"

"My lover."

"You've parted? Perhaps you can win her back."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Our parting is eternal. _He_ committed suicide."

David put down his empty cup with a rattle.

"Shocked that I would lie with a man?"

David shook his head. "I saw too much love among men on the battlefield to judge. God should understand."

"It wasn't like that for me. Oh, I've had men or women or both to order since before I was out of school. But Joseph… Joseph loved me -- as I am, weak with strong, good with bad. And with him, for the first time, I learned there were souls and hearts and minds to be found between soft sheets, not just bodies."

"I hope Michelle has found that with me. I know I have found it with her."

Jack closed his eyes. "Then you're lucky. You'll have to fight. Rose's plans are far more dangerous than Silas' whims, and you, David Shepherd, have fallen afoul of both."

"I know. Michelle asked me to lie to my king, and I did. Then she told the truth for both of us, and I'm thought a betrayer."

"My sister understands policy. Unfortunately, she does not understand politics or the uses of silence."

"I love her," David said.

"I do, too, for all our mother makes us rivals and favors me." Jack swallowed the last of his coffee. "You can't provide what I need tonight," he said gently. "I'll call the car around and phone … someone who will provide my needs for the night."

"No."

Jack stared at him. "You'll stay the night? Lie beside me in my bed? Let me remember Joseph in pleasure that can never have his light and soul?"

David swallowed. "If that's what you need. I can certainly hold you a night. Cry if you need, rut into my hand if it will help you feel safe."

"And Michelle?"

"I won't tell her, but I think she'd understand."

Jack wandered down the hallway trusting David to follow. He opened the door to a bedroom and turned in the doorway, "Why? If it's pity, don't cross the threshold."

"Because you let music move you to tears."

"That song is called _The Martyr_. It was the only piece by _Jeremiad_ that Joseph truly loved." Jack walked into the room and turned on light. Some button or signal caused all the curtains to close, and David entered to stand beside him.

"I need a lot more than rutting into your hand."

David smiled. "You may have it."

***  
Jack stripped quickly draping his suit over the back of a chair before crawling under the covers. Only one lamp burned, and he waited to see if David would try to turn it out, to cover shame. 

Instead, David undressed methodically, finding a hanger for his suit and another for his shirt. He took a steadying breath before taking off his under clothes, and he was a little self-conscious under Jack's gaze.

Jack took it all in, wondering what David would look and feel like when he was hard and wanting. 

When David joined him between the sheets, he started by stroking the long muscles in Jack's arms. Jack leaned back and twitched the covers off, letting David see him as well as touch, letting David get used to the idea that he was with a man.

David's gaze raked his body, and Jack smiled at the way he swallowed when he saw that Jack was erect and dripping. David's hand closed over him slowly, and Jack sighed.

"Is it wrong?"

Jack said, "You must tell me."

David shifted closer, and Jack felt him hard against his hip. David dropped kisses across Jack's shoulders and chest and pressed his erection closer.

"So sweet," Jack said. "Kneel up. I want to see you."

David complied.

"I want you inside me, David. Is that all right?"

"I've never…"

Jack cupped his chin and said, "Were you a virgin when you took my sister's virginity?"

David blushed and shook his head. "I've just never… "

"I see. It's different for men. There's a great deal of pleasure to be found, for both, this way. You must prepare me carefully. Slick your fingers, and slide in gently." He handed David a small bottle of lube from the nightstand.

David frowned, but nodded. "How?"

Jack grinned and pulled his knees to his chest. He hummed with pleasure as David followed his instructions to gently and methodically open Jack. He gasped. "There. That's the spot."

"What's it like?"

Jack reached down David's body and pressed gently right behind his balls. He was rewarded with a gasp of his own. "It's more intense from the inside."

David said, "Oh."

"Now slick your cock and guide it into me."

David nodded, and Jack held himself open.

David groaned at the heat and tightness, making Jack smile. He arched his back as David slipped deeper, finding the place that gave him the most pleasure. 

"Just like that," he said, "Slow and deep." Jack's head lolled back on the pillow as David followed his command, setting a long stroke deep inside.

David dropped to his elbows, and Jack wrapped one leg around him, feeling the clench and release of his muscles. He was surprised when David kissed him -- almost chastely -- and he responded in kind.

Jack knew he could speed the rhythm or bring them both closer, but he wanted David to learn the intimacies of man with man. He stretched his back, and David's stroke faltered. 

"Did I…?"

"No, just feeling like a cat in the sunlight," Jack said. "You feel good and warm and right."

David nodded shyly. "I want to go faster."

Jack smiled. "Not yet. I want to come just from this. That takes time."

David rolled his hips, making Jack gasp and grin.

"You're learning," Jack said. He smoothed his hands down David's back, feeling the play of muscles and the sweat pooling at its base. He teased the cleft, and David whimpered. Jack reached for the lube and teased lower, slipping his finger inside until he found what he sought. He crooked his finger and David stopped moving, raising himself up to look at Jack.

"I told you it felt better from the inside."

"Yes." David gave a tentative thrust and groaned against Jack's ear. "Oh, yes," he said, voice rough with need.

Jack gave a little kick with his foot, and David started to thrust again, rolling his hips to keep the sensations from Jack's finger, rocking from sensation to sensation. Jack began to move to meet his thrusts, feeling his orgasm build deep in his balls. He pulled David's face down to a kiss, close-mouthed and sweet, until David parted his lips and Jack thrust his tongue between them in time with David's stroke. 

All he could hear were the sounds David made; Jack thrilled to be taking this new virginity from him. "Faster," he whispered, and David began pumping hard into him, pushing Jack up the bed.

Jack took his finger out, and David stopped. A little more lube and two fingers went in and massaged him. David kissed him for the first time with open mouth and open need; Jack moved his legs up, letting David plunge harder and faster and further inside him. 

Climax overtook him, wetness spreading between them, matting the hair on his chest. David cried out and with one final thrust, spilled his seed inside Jack. 

Once again, David peppered Jack's shoulder and chest with kisses. Jack pulled his face closer and licked come from David's lips. 

David kissed him.

"You don't wrinkle your nose at the taste?"

"Do you?" David asked.

"Never. But I'm decadent."

David laughed as he gently slid out of Jack's body. "Yes, you are. My mother warned me about men like you."

Jack brightened. "Did she really?"

David licked and nibbled at the splatters of come on Jack's body. "She warned me against you specifically."

Jack pulled him close for a moment. "Thank you. I needed something more than bodies this night."

"Yes. It is more." David said, "I love Michelle. When I lie with her, my heart and soul and mind are all engaged."

"I hear a 'but' at the end of that sentence."

David looked at him. "I have never felt more pleasure than I just did with you. And, my heart is not untouched."

"You're in love with Michelle. Your souls call out to each other, and that won't happen with me. Mine belongs to Joseph, even now. But I felt something, too. Not love for the ages, but love for the now -- something greater than two bodies rutting."

David nodded and lay back against the pillow. "I'm confused."

"Michelle is pure. I'm not, but that doesn't mean I don't honor purity or love." Jack propped himself up on David's chest and looked him in the eye. "My father and mother have both demanded oaths of me, and I don't blink if I break them because they were compelled. I have never dishonored a vow made of my own volition. That includes my oath as an officer."

"Why do you say this?" 

"To offer you my oath. Michelle will never know of this from me -- neither directly nor indirectly. But I want you to acknowledge that my sister fulfills your soul, and I fulfill your body."

David blanched and closed his eyes. A moment later, he whispered, "Yes."

"Stay tonight. Let me teach you all the joys of our bodies."

"I shouldn't."

Jack raised an eyebrow and waited. "You can go. I won't stop you. But I tell you this, you'll come back. I'll let you, but I'll make you get on your knees and beg for my cock when you return."

"When?"

"When." Jack was emphatic. "Go shower. Think. Choose to stay or go."

David got out of bed and went to his suit. He pulled his phone from his pocket. "Hi, sweetheart. I'm staying at your brother's apartment tonight. He's missing a friend, and the concert reminded him of the times they'd shared in the past."

Jack smiled. Every word was true. He heard David say, "I love you, too."

The phone went back into its pocket. David walked over, and Jack could see him beginning to harden again. 

David kissed him and whispered, "Teach me pleasure, Jack."


End file.
